My Only Love
by Riku of Darkness
Summary: I should have followed you, but I stayed. Was that a mistake? It’s been so long since I’ve seen your sparkling sapphire eyes, heard your breathtaking voice and felt your nervous breath on my skin. Sora, was I wrong to let you go?


Hey guys. This is the first songfic I actually wrote. It's not as impressive as my Marik one, but then, that one wasn't "fluffy" either. Didn't think Sailor Moon songs had any meaning until now. I hope you guys like this piece; tell me your opinions and I'll consider posting more. I apologize for the shortness of this piece.

Also, this fic is staller material for my KH fic. I'm so sorry, guys and gals; I'm typing Chapter 11 up now and it should be posted before the end of the week. Thanx to my patient reviewers.

**_Song:_** '_My Only Love_' from Season One of Sailor Moon.

**Update: **Revamped a tad on a whim of randomness.

**Dedication: ****_Lvkishugs_**. She's quite the inspiration to me and my work; both in her writing and her kind words. I implore that you check out her work. I guarantee that you will not be disappointed.

And now...

**_-_**

_Have you ever loved someone...cared for them so deeply to even let them walk from your life forever? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I suppose. But it's not really absence if he doesn't return, is it? You promised you'd return, and your hand slipped from mine. I should have followed you, but I stayed. Was that a mistake? I want to say no, because I trust your heart to return. But it's been so long since I've seen your sparkling sapphire eyes, heard your breathtaking voice and felt your nervous breath on my skin. Sora, was I wrong to let you go?_

* * *

**_My Only Love_**

* * *

-------------------------  
_Deep in my Soul  
__Love so strong  
__It takes control  
_-------------------------

I walk along the beach, occasionally feeling the water as it laps against the shore. It feels warm, despite the cool night air. The sky is littered with stars as the remaining rays of the sun disappear to reveal a clear, black sky. Littered with stars…worlds…where you are.

To me, the air is warm, like your unforgettable smile. A slight breeze wraps around me and I imagine it as your sweet embrace that I long for. You're the only thing on my mind now.

------------------------------  
_Now we both know  
__The secret's bared  
__The feelings show  
_------------------------------

_The trees began to appear, and slowly, our island, our home, returned to it's original state. Well, original only in appearance. _A tear rolls down my cheek as I think about when I had entered the Secret Place and found our drawings on the wall. My heart had beat faster when I saw the addition that you had done. Hearts bound forever, you protected mine from the darkness. You gave up yours for me. We both know the truth; it shows. I pass the Secret Place and pause to smile gently. I giggle softly and continue.

------------------------------  
_Driven far apart  
__I'll make a wish  
__On a shooting star  
_------------------------------

I know that you're gone, but you promised to return. You'll return with Riku and we'll all be closer than ever. The darkness pulled us apart; the light would bring us back together. The star-shaped Paopu holds that wish. Deciding to be daring, I jump and grab onto the bridge. Trying to mimic you, I attempt to pull myself up; but it wasn't to scale, by a long shot. I cut my arm on the wood. It hurt, but your memory caused the pain to slowly subside. You made it better, just like always…

------------------------------  
_In you arms, I'll stay  
_------------------------------

I walk towards where we last sat together. Your warm embrace reaches me again as I think about when we were last together and our hearts saved each other from the darkness. I close my eyes and lovingly remember…

_"I promise I'll find you Kairi and save your heart from the darkness." _

_"It's my turn to protect you, Sora…"_

------------------------------  
_Love will still live on  
_------------------------------

My heart desperately searches for yours. I can feel its steady pulse. You're drawing closer…

------------------------------  
_Even though you're gone  
__The feeling is so strong  
_------------------------------

I open my eyes and I see you there. I know it's my heart's wish, but it fills me with a feeling that I cannot describe, just simply seeing you there.

------------------------------  
_You've reached the deepest part  
__Of the secret in my heart  
_------------------------------

My eyes betray me as the tears stream down my cheeks. Your Keyblade, the key that chose you, begins to glow. My arm gently heals, but I don't notice a difference. You smile at me, but say not a word. Your smile speaks for you.

------------------------------  
_There will come a day  
__Somewhere far away  
_------------------------------

My heart begins to beat faster as you bring your hand up. You stroke my cheek, wiping away a rogue tear that lingers there. I feel your fingers run slowly through my maroon hair, which had grown longer since we parted. Your sky blue eyes look deeply into mine. You whisper to me,

"I love you, Kairi…"

------------------------------  
_My Only Love  
_------------------------------

I unthinkingly blink and you disappear. But my heart steadies its beat and becomes at ease. I touch my cheek and look to the sky. To the sky where I know you are, somewhere.

_Sora… _

"I love you too…"


End file.
